Tides of Fate
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: There are Two infamous Pirates out on the sea of Japan, Gaara the Captain of the Suna Pirates and Sasori the Captain of the Akatsuki Pirates. Two Princesses to be escorted across the sea but what happens when they run nto one of these two?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alright before you all kill me for starting a new story!!!! Well yea ok, ok I know I'm bad lol but hey I got a really good idea!!!!! Well at least I hope you will all like it and in your reviews please don't tell me to update other stories I can't tell you how annoying that is getting!! Well anyway I hope you like it and peace!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA…yeah I wish, but I do own Sojiro from Rurouni Kenshin I got his right when I married him!!! XD ok**

**Plot: Ok, so we have left land and are now out on the deep blue seas!! That's right all Pirates!!!! This is how it flows, Gaara is captain of his ship and his crew contains of; Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Kankurou, Lee, Temari, Deidara, Hinata, and Ino.**

**Sasori is the Captain of his own pirates and his crew contains; Itachi, Hiden, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu.**

**Now Sasuke is a captain of a ship but not pirates he is in the navy and he has a deep seeded hatred for Gaara and Sasori. He has Shino and Choji as his closest members. At this moment he is taking two princesses with their advisor across sea for negotiations.**

**I forgot to say the dresses Sakura and Tenten are wearing are like the ones from Pirates of the Caribbean the one Elizabeth wear ok just so that's cleared up.**

**Ok Review please that would be much appreciated, oh and no reviews about Deidara's gender ok!!! There's no changing this one's mind set!!!!**

**Tides of Change!**

**Chapter 1**

"Shikamaru I'm tired of playing Go…you always win anyway" a pink haired women sighed as she stood from her seat.

"It's not my fault Princess Sakura, I can't help that I am smart" the spiky brown haired man yawned.

"You should at least let us win once" a brunette looked at him crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura nodded and went beside her friend.

"But that's so Troublesome, letting someone other than my self win" he smiled lazily.

Both girls sighed, "Tenten he's just being ignorant" Sakura laughed as she turned to her.

Tenten nodded, "He just can't lose to a woman" she smiled and picked up her brush that was located on the dresser and brushed her long brown hair.

"I forgot to say Tenten I love your new dress, it's so beautiful, and where did you say it was from?" Sakura asked.

"From the foreign country France, I just love it forest green and pale green" she smiled admiring herself in the mirror. Sakura smiled and grabbed her brush as well and brushed her shoulder blade length hair.

"I have to say," Tenten began "I love yours, it's so exquisite" she smiled looking at Sakura's dress; it was a dark blood red and a pastel pink matching her hair.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled, she looked over at the door "I'm tired of being in here lets go on deck" she suggested. Tenten nodded in agreement and the two left the now asleep Shikamaru.

Sakura and Tenten walked out and saw the captain, "Oh Captain Sasuke" Sakura smiled and both girls ran up to the handsome captain.

"Hello, My ladies it's a beautiful day at sea and it seems we will have a clear sail today" Sasuke said politely to them. They both smiled and giggled.

"Sasuke we were wondering if we could come out we were tired of staying in our cabin" Tenten blushed talking to him.

"Of course I would be honored to have such beauties a bored my ship making all passers jealous of our cargo" he smiled.

Both girls giggled together loving that the cute captain was flirting with them.

"But you have to promise me something" Sasuke said looking a bit more serious. They both nodded telling him to go on, "These are waters where my two worst enemies tread, so if they happen to come you must go into the ship and hide"

They both nodded; "We promise" they both smiled.

"If you don't mind us asking who are your worst enemies?" Sakura asked as her and Tenten both took a seat beside the captain.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Well you see My Princesses Sasori and Gaara are notorious Pirates, I remember the first encounter, I was delivering gold to your father Princess Sakura…"

_Flash Back…_

"_Captain Sasuke two unidentified ships have come within 100 meters of our ship" a tall plump man came up to his captain._

"_What are their flags Choji?" Sasuke asked his third in commend._

_Choji took out a telescope and went to the side of the ship and looked through it, "Sir it looks like an hour glass on one". Choji walked to the other side and looked again "And the other has the character for Akatsuki" he finished._

"_Pirates" Sasuke hissed, "Get all the man who aren't manning the masts and the cannons to get ready to fight" Sasuke ordered._

_Choji nodded and went down and did as he was told. Sasuke grabbed his sword and placed it in his sash and walked down to the deck._

_Both ships came on both sides of Sasuke's ship, "Get ready men!" Sasuke ordered. "Shino! Choji! Be ready!" Sasuke told his companions._

_Wooden boards fell onto both sides of the ship making small bridges; two red heads came from each side. _

"_Sasuke, Captain of the 1st unit for the Japanese Navy, it's not an honor to make your acquaintance" one with a kanji for love engraved above his left eye said._

"_You look a lot weaker then lead to believe" the other said, both wore similar attires the pirate look with the black clothes and their swords in their sash._

_Sasuke drew his sword and held it out to them, "Who are you two?"_

"_Oh forgive our rudeness" one said, "I am Gaara leader of the Suna Pirates" Gaara smirked drawing his own sword._

"_And I am Sasori, leader of the Akatsuki Pirates" he smirked. "And so you know neither of us is to be underestimated"_

_Gaara nodded "For that would be your downfall" they both smirked and drew their swords. _

_All the other pirates came out and met the others, "Ok guys beat them down and get the gold and we're off!!" Gaara commanded his crew._

"_Same for you! Get all the gold don't leave any!" Sasori instructed as they faced Sasuke. Shino and Choji came to Sasuke side and drew their swords._

"_You think lowly pirates can defeat us" Choji said proudly, Shino didn't say anything but replied with a nod._

_Gaara and Sasori looked taken back, they looked at each other and turned back to Sasuke._

"_Wow Captain Sasuke that hurt, I was going to let you live," Gaara began._

"_But now," Sasori smirked, "your all going to die!" they both lunged forward and their blades met with the three._

"_Gaara normally I wouldn't say this but I hate when people call us lowly, what do you say we take care of these idiot and then our truce is broken?"_

_Gaara smirked and nodded as they effortlessly fought off Sasuke, Choji, and Shino. "That's a great idea and it would be an honor to kill this impudent fool with you"_

_They both nodded to each other and made a slash and Shino and Choji fell to the floor with cuts on their chests. Sasuke stood with his sword pointed to them, "I'll never let you leave alive" he promised._

"_Sasuke I think it's you who won't be leaving alive" Sasori laughed. _

"_Captain Gaara!" a blonde girl with her hair half up and her bangs covering her right eye. Sasori looked at the girl and smirked "Captain Gaara we have all the gold none is left both us and the Akatsuki pirates got all of it" she told her captain._

_Gaara nodded, "Good work, Deidara make sure everyone gets back to the ship and you and Naruto get ready to set fire to this ship" he told her before realizing she wasn't listening to him._

_He noticed the deep red on her cheeks and turned to see Sasori staring at her while he was fighting off Sasuke. "Deidara!" Gaara snapped his fingers in front of her face, she looked back at him._

"_Sorry, Naruto and I are on it!" she smiled and bowed before she ran off._

"_Who…was that?" Sasori asked Gaara as he pushed Sasuke into some barrels._

"_That is Deidara she is fairly new, you attracted to her?" Gaara asked taking on Sasuke as he got up._

"_Attracted is such a minor word for the feeling" Sasori said breathless._

"_Well that's too bad, keep your eyes and hands off her, I don't want her involved with you" Gaara smirked kicking Sasuke over the edge of the boat._

_Gaara sheaths his sword and begins to walk off, Sasori glared at him "Well Gaara there's nothing you can do about it" Sasori said lazily._

"_Because once I want something…I get it, I'm a pirate its how it works" Sasori said challenging Gaara. _

_Gaara turned and glared at him, "You stay away from her got it Sasori" he threatened. Deidara and Naruto ran up behind Gaara as he turned to them._

"_All right Gaara everything is done we have to get off the fire's started" Naruto told him. Gaara nodded and he and Naruto headed to the ship. Deidara stood their blushing at Sasori who stared right back at her._

_Sasori walked up to the blonde and took her lips with his, "I intend on seeing you again" he smirked and turned and returned to his own ship._

_Deidara stood their wide eyed and a deep red, "Deidara!!" another blonde girl with four pony tails yelled._

"_Coming Temari, sorry!" Deidara laughed as she jumped back onto the boat and they took off in the opposite direction._

_Sasuke climbed back up and saw Choji and Shino, "Shino…Choji wake up" Sasuke said as he coughed up water. Both of the men sat up to the ship ablaze in flames and everyone else dead._

"_What happened Captain?" Choji asked, Sasuke shook his head and gathered his composer._

"_I'll tell you as we escape, we need to get a life boat before they all burn," he told them. They nodded and they al got up and unlatched on and jumped into it and began rowing towards the shore._

"_So they got all the gold?" Choji asked._

"_Along with our dignity" Sasuke sighed, "We'll be the laughing stalk for a long time" he said angered by the past events._

_End Flashback…_

"They ruined my reputation for quite awhile and they have come across me every time I come at sea, I will take both of them and hang them at the gallows" Sasuke assured them.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry to hear that pirates are such ingrates, filthy ingrates" Sakura said leaning on his shoulder.

Tenten did the same on his other shoulder, "You must get do lonely at sea always having to come across those filthy pirates it must get tiring" she smiled looking up at him.

"It is indeed my dears," he said to them taking them both in his arms "but today if we come across them I will not lose I have something worth protecting on this ship that is more valuable then gold or diamonds" Sasuke smirked.

Both girls blushed, "Oh Sasuke you sure know how top sweet talk" Tenten giggled.

"Besides Sasuke we are not just Princesses, we can fight" Sakura smiled standing in front of him. Tenten nodded and joined her "We could help" they both assured him.

He smirked, "That will not be necessary my Princesses for I can take care of everything" they both smiled and walked to the bow of the ship.

"There you two are" they heard Shikamaru's voice as he came behind them and joined them looking at the passing ocean. "It sure is a lovely day, lots of nice clouds" Shikamaru smirked.

Sakura and Tenten nodded and smiled, "CAPTAIN!! IT'S GAARA!!" a crew member yelled from above. Sakura and Tenten whipped around to see a ship approaching quickly.

"They're closing in at too fast a rate they're going to crash with us!!" he yelled. Sasuke looked at the ship approaching from behind 'What the hell are you thinking Gaara?' Sasuke wondered.

Soon the other boat was speeding by the ship, a red haired man, a blonde man, and two brunettes jumped off the nets and landed on the deck.

"Hey Sasuke I'm back" Gaara smirked and let out a chuckle. "Naruto, Kiba go inside the ship and kill all and see what they have of value this time" he ordered as the blonde and the brunette with short hair nodded and went into the ship.

Sasuke and Choji jumped down and faced Gaara and Neji, "Gaara he really needs to plan a different route when we plunder everything he has every time" Neji sighed.

Sakura and Tenten were shocked they were caught off guard one and two how could such bad men, be so good looking. "I don't know Neji maybe he wants us to catch in hope he might actually beat us one day" Gaara and Neji laughed.

Sasuke glared at them, Neji looked off to the side and raised an eyebrow "So Sasuke what exactly is this trip for?" the long haired brunette asked gazing at the two girls.

"That is none of your concern" Sasuke spat out.

"So hostile today" Gaara laughed and looked at the two girls, "Well if it isn't the two Princesses from Fire and Earth"

"Leave them alone!" Choji yelled out, both Neji and Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"I think we could get some nice money for ransom for them don't you think Neji?" Gaara asked his friend.

Naruto and Kiba ran back on deck, "Gaara there wasn't much but we killed all the crew and took what they do have" Kiba reported.

"Very nice Kiba, you never fail to do everything with perfection, now Naruto, Kiba do me a favor and preoccupy these two" Gaara looked at them.

Kiba and Naruto nodded and drew their swords and attacked Choji and Sasuke. Gaara and Neji ran over and grabbed Sakura and Tenten.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" Sakura screamed trying to break free of Gaara's grasp, but he only held her tighter. Gaara and Neji made it on board and Gaara called to Naruto and Kiba.

"Come hurry up!" he yelled throwing a bomb near the cabin area, Gaara and Neji tossed Sakura and Tenten to the ground and they hit it.

Sakura sat up and ran up to Gaara, "If you're going to kidnap me get Shikamaru too!!" she yelled in his face. Gaara sighed and motioned for Kiba to get the spiky haired brunette on the ship.

Kiba dragged Shikamaru on the ship and Gaara made a signal for them to leave, as they were sailing off the explosion went off sending the ship into the sea.

Gaara started laughing, "Deidara those bombs are marvelous! They make life so much easier" Gaara smirked and congratulated the woman. She smiled and had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Temari" Gaara spoke up getting the other blondes attention.

"What is it Gaara?" she asked from her post of steering the ship.

"Get Ino to get those three a cell and take care of them, I'm going to take a nap, beating Sasuke always makes me so bored I get tired" Gaara laughed insanely as Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and him went into his cabin.

"INO!!!!" Temari yelled, yet another blonde girl walked onto the deck her hair in a high ponytail and dressed in purple pirate attire with silver bracelets.

"What is it?!" she yelled back at the other girl, "Gaara say to take those three down to the cellars and lock them up" Temari said to her.

She nodded, "but why me?" Ino whined.

Temari shrugged, "Gaara said so and he's the captain so I guess you have to do what he says" Temari smiled at her.

Ino smiled back, "Yeah, yeah but he's your brother you should have some say in things" Ino said back walking towards them.

"Alright come on" she said pushing them towards the hatch that leads to beneath the deck. They all walked down in complete silence and Ino pushed them into one cell.

"Now behave, if you're good Gaara might let you come out" she smiled and locked the cage as she left.

Sakura and Tenten sighed, "Well this sucks, we just got kidnapped by pirates" Tenten groaned.

"Yeah but the worst part is Sasuke was such a wimp I can't believe we flirted with him" they both shivered. "What a loser" they said together, Shikamaru just stared out the circular window.

'How the heck did I get involved with this?' he wondered as he watched a puffy white could go by. He looked at the two sulking princesses and though 'how troublesome'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Alright the next chapter is up!! Hooray got some NejixTenten fluff in this one!! Gaara and Sakura begin their feud with their feeling and so on so forth!! Well I hope you all like it I did my best to do well on my grammar and the story in general!! So please review it would be much appreciated!!! XD Peace!!!**

**Tides of Fate!**

**Chapter 2**

In the Captain's cabin…

"So Kiba what was on that ship?" Gaara asked as he cleaned his sword and placed it on his desk.

"Nothing much just some gold and silver" Kiba said placing the bag of money on the table in the middle. "We'll get more for the ransom of those two princesses when we get back to the main land" Kiba said leaning back in his chair.

"I never thought I would lay eyes on the two most desired females of the main land and here they were on Sasuke's ship for that matter" Naruto smiled at the irony.

"I wonder why they were on that idiot's ship anyway." Gaara asked himself looking at his comrades.

"Who cares just made it a whole lot easier," Neji spoke up and leaned in his chair. "I mean Sasuke thinks he's the greatest captain on the sea when in fact he's probably down with the lowest, he can barely even fight"

Naruto nodded, "The only thing he has is his good looks and he's not even that great, I mean us were great looking and we rule the sea" he said getting cocky.

"Hey Gaara," Neji stood and headed for the door, "think we should let them out I mean they haven't done anything and they are princesses they are not dumb they wont jump" Neji said trying to find a reason to let them out.

Gaara looked at him strangely, "Whatever do what you want with them, just make sure they don't annoy my crew" he told his second in command.

Neji nodded and headed out and towards the latch leading to the cells. He looked down and walked down the stair type ladder and walked up to the cell. "Gaara says you can come out as long as you don't make trouble" Neji yawned as he turned his gaze to the brunette.

"Why?" Shikamaru's voice broke Neji from his thoughts; he looked at the other man and blinked before answering.

"I just suggested we let you out since you haven't done anything" Neji said as if it were nothing. "You just can't cause trouble, ok?" Neji looked at the trio waiting for an answer.

Tenten and stood up in front of him, "We promise ok just let us out" she said giving him a hard look. Neji smirked and did as she asked and unlocked and cell. He stepped aside to let them pass, Tenten walked out and waited for Sakura and Shikamaru.

Neji watched her as she walked in front him when he saw it, Tenten's foot missed the next step and she fell forward. She felt arms wrap around her waist and hold her right before she hit the stairs.

Neji pulled her up and she looked at him, "Um thanks" she blushed averting her gaze from the handsome pirate.

"You should be more careful where you walk you don't want to get hurt" Neji smirked. Tenten turned redder and looked away.

"Thank you" she mumbled, she walked back up and joined with Sakura and Shikamaru. Sakura looked at her blushing friend; Sakura folded her arms across her chest and gave her a look.

"Well what are you blushing at?" Sakura asked a sly smile creeping up her cheeks. Shikamaru glanced over at Tenten and then at the man who let them out and smirked.

"It's nothing really," Tenten waved it off as nothing and glanced at Neji who was standing by a blonde woman steering the ship. She looked up and at him and got a look of jealousy in her eyes.

"I'll be right back" Tenten said sweetly as if nothing we're bothering her.

-

"Ok Deidara so Gaara say's we should head to the Crescent Islands to stock up on supplies, from our current position it should be Northeast from here" he told her.

Deidara nodded, "Ok, Neji I'll call down to Temari to tell you when the islands come into sight" she smiled and nodded turning the wheel to head northeast.

Deidara looked behind Neji and smiled, "I think someone wants your attention" she smiled. Neji turned around to see the princess he had just saved from a bloody nose.

"And what do I owe this visit for?" Neji asked smiling, she looked at Deidara and then back at him, and she turned around and didn't answer him.

He walked beside her and looked at her from the side, "What's wrong? I didn't do something to upset you did I?" Neji asked innocently. She looked over at him and blushed.

"So who is that?" she asked looking over at Deidara. Neji blinked and looked at Deidara.

"Oh Deidara she's navigating right now and I gave her Gaara's orders, we have to make a stop to get supplies…" Neji trailed off and smirked. He looked at Tenten who looked back at him.

"What?" she asked, he looked at her with a knowing smirk.

She turned red, "What are you smiling at?" she asked trying not to blush.

"Oh nothing," he looked at her with a satisfied look, "so how about I show you around the ship?" he asked his jealous little princess. Oh Yes, Neji knew he wasn't dumb, but he did wonder why this girl would fall for a pirate.

"Ok," she smiled realizing he knew why she confronted him. "I think that would be very nice" she blushed at her own stupidity.

Neji smiled back and lead her down to the deck. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at each other and then smiled as they realized what was going on. "Ah well who would have thought Tenten would like a pirate" Shikamaru laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny" Sakura smiled and walked to the side of the boat and looked over the side. She sighed and looked at the captain's door, she saw the other brunette, Kiba she remembered and Naruto walked out.

Sakura looked around and saw no one was paying attention to her she quietly made her way to the cabin.

-

"That's Temari," Neji sighed pointing to a sunbathing blonde. "She's Gaara's sister, she usually does nothing except if Gaara's out, then she works her ass off" he said to Tenten.

"But never the less she is 5th in command" he told her.

Tenten blinked, "That's stupid" she said crossing her arms, she looked at him. "Um can I ask a personal question?" she wondered.

"Um sure" Neji said looking to the side wondering what her question would be.

"Have you…ever you know meet someone you really liked?" she asked averting her gaze.

"Why do you ask?" he smiled looking down at her, she blushed and turned away.

"N-never mind that was a stupid question" she brushed it off and tried to regain her composer. He shook his head smiling at the girl before him, "So why are you pirate?" she asked.

He looked a little taken back with her question and then smiled; "I don't know its fun I guess" he smiled. Tenten looked at him oddly.

"You mean its fun to steal from people?" she asked, Neji thought for a bit and looked to the side.

"Well I guess, I don't really know myself now that I think about it, I just like sailing around with Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and the others" he said truthfully. "I mean my parents were pirates and I traveled everywhere with them and when I was about 13 we boarded the royal Suna ship and well yeah,"

"I fought Gaara because that's what I was told to do and then he asked me what it was like to be free, at first I had no idea what he was talking about until I realized what he meant," Neji sighed at the fact he was telling his past to a girl he would probably never see again in a few days.

"Then he asked me if he could come with us and well he seemed down with it so I said sure and him and Temari came with us and I gave the position of Captain to Gaara, cause personally I didn't want that responsibility" Neji finished yawning.

Tenten looked at him in awe, "Wait so Gaara is a prince of Suna?" she asked. Neji nodded and leaned against the mast. "So you took a Suna Prince and Princess…to become pirates" she said trying to get the story correct.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it" he nodded acting like this was no big deal, "As a matter of fact all the crew here were taken against their will but then liked it so much they decided to stay" Neji told her.

"We are all loyal to one and only one, well two I guess Gaara and I are equal here but all my loyalty goes to him, he's my Captain and my best friend so hey its kind of messed up but isn't the world messed up?" he asked her.

Tenten stared at him, how could something that seemed so wrong seem so right. She shook the thoughts from her head and smiled "Thanks for telling me" Tenten smiled, "you have a pretty interesting past" she told him.

"NEJI!" a girls voice yelled from above, they both looked up and a girl looking similar to Neji jumped down. "Neji, Sasori's ship is coming right at us" she told him hastily, Neji nodded and ran up to the wheel and took it from Deidara.

"Hinata tell Gaara, Deidara get Lee and Ino on the cannons make sure they stay away" Neji ordered them. Tenten looked around and went up beside Neji while everyone scrambled around.

"What's going on Neji, who's Sasori?" she asked him as he was turning the boat.

He looked at her and then back to the sea, "Sasori is the only rival on the sea we cannot beat usually we are on better terms but lately Sasori has been wanting something that we have" Neji said angrily as he saw Gaara come out and start ordering.

"What? But what would he want?" Tenten wondered aloud.

"He wants Deidara, it's quite annoying actually ever since he saw her he's been coming after us with the attempt to get her, but she is loyal to Gaara and Gaara told her to stay away from him" Neji said glaring as the other ship got closer.

"But what makes Sasori worse then you all?" Tenten asked trying to understand the situation. "If you're on friendlier terms with him would he be the same?"

"No, Sasori doesn't see the need of keeping survivors or hostages alive, you could say he's ruthless, he kills for the pleasure of killing" he said to her.

Tenten went wide eyed, "That's horrible!" she yelled.

"Yeah it is and that's the only difference between Gaara and Sasori, Gaara doesn't kill unless necessary, but Gaara did used to be like Sasori, but well I'll save that for another time" he smiled at her.

Gaara jumped up beside Neji, "Neji how long till they bored?" Gaara asked looking at him and then to Sasori's approaching ship. Gaara looked seeing the brunette princess and then to Neji "You dog" Gaara smirked.

Tenten looked at the two in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Neji said averting Gaara's gaze.

"So that's why you wanted them out, my god I cant believe I actually thought you just did want them in their, you wanted to get her out" Gaara laughed.

Neji glared at him, "I did not ok!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't"

"I didn't!"

"Did too"

"I didn't!!"

"GUYS!" Tenten yelled getting their attention. "As important as that ridiculous argument was don't you think we should be worry about the other ship that just now happened to get beside us!" Tenten said her voice dripping with sarcasm and pointing at the other ship.

They looked at each other and nodded, Neji turned to her "Be careful and keep yourself safe" he said making her blush. Gaara and Neji jumped down from the wheel and onto the deck.

"You love her" Gaara smirked looking at his friend.

"I do not"

"You so do"

"No I don't!"

Both twitched as Tenten threw a plank of wood at each other them, "STOP ARGUING!" she yelled.

Sasori jumped onto the deck from the nets of his ship, "Hello Gaara, Neji nice to see me again?" he smirked.

"Not really" Gaara said angrily.

"Aw that's too bad, we'll we all know why I am here are you ready to hand her over yet?" Sasori asked getting straight to the point.

"I told you Sasori I won't let her go with someone like you" Gaara said for the millionth time.

"Aw but Gaara she's infatuated with me as I am with her, I think you should do us both a favor and hand her over" Sasori said lazily leaning against the side of the ship.

"Or we could do this the old fashion way," Sasori sighed and snapped his fingers.

"LET ME GO!!" Tenten yelled as a blue man grabbed her and jumped beside Sasori.

"TENTEN!!" Sakura panic and started to run but Gaara grabbed her and stopped her.

"Who do you think we're dealing with Princess, if you try anything he'll kill her" Gaara glared.

Sakura fell silent and averted her gaze and looked at Tenten with worried eyes. Neji glared intensely at the both of them "Let her go Sasori" Neji seethed.

Sasori smirked and laughed, "Give me what I want and I'll give her back," Sasori said simply eyes searching for the blonde he was after.

"You Jerk!" Deidara stomped up to Sasori glaring at him. "How dare you take someone as a hostage and try and bargain for me! I told you my loyalty was to Gaara and you're just a…a ugh!!" Deidara steamed not able to find the right words.

Gaara noticed all the other crew members get ready to sail off and the boat began to move slowly. Gaara thought for a second and then it clicked "SASORI!!" he yelled as him and Kisame jumped back with both girls onto their shi and started sailing.

"NO!!!!!!" Neji yelled running to the side, Tenten pushed the blue man off of her and ran to the side about to jump when he grabbed her again.

"NEJI!!!!" she cried trying to break free.

"NO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Sakura yelled grabbing Gaara by the collar. "SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED!!" she screamed in his face.

Gaara pushed her off of him, "You need to relax" he ordered sternly.

"Relax! RELAX!! WHAT KIND OF PIRATE LET'S HIS HOSTAGES GET KIDNAPPED!" Sakura continued to yell and ramble on.

Gaara slammed her against the mast and got in her face, "You need to calm down, ok" he said very angered by these turn of events.

"I know where they are going, they must be out of supplies because they are heading for Crescent island, that where were going too, when we get there we'll get them back ok?" Gaara told her.

Sakura nodded and shut up as she realized she was making him mad, "I'm glad you understand" he said sarcastically and walked off to his cabin. "Neji, Naruto, Kiba meeting now!" he ordered as everyone started the ship and sailed after the long gone Akatsuki ship.

Neji just stared down at the water not moving, Sakura noticed this and walked over to him. "Are you ok?" she asked placing her hand on his back in a comforting manor.

"No, but I will be" he said angrily and left to go meet with Gaara and the others.

-On the Akatsuki ship-

"You're a monster Sasori" Deidara glared at him.

"I'm sorry you think that my dear but now I have you and I will have no need to seek out Gaara anymore, so I'm afraid you two are stuck here" Sasori smirked looking at the two.

"So this one belongs to Neji I guess" the blue man said.

"I would assume so he was devastated when we took her, but I wonder Neji doesn't take interest in women what makes this one so special, Kisame" Sasori said looking at Tenten carefully.

"Well can I have her for myself Sasori?" Kisame asked, Tenten paled and went speechless thinking of what he would do to her.

"Do what you want with her I don't care I have my prize" Sasori said looking at his sword.

"You Jerk!! As a woman I cannot let you do with her as you wish!! And especially if Neji likes her I would rather die then have some freak have his way with her! You make me sick!" Deidara yelled getting Sasori's attention.

Sasori looked over at her, "Fine, if it makes my sea flower mad you cannot have her" Sasori told Kisame. Tenten sighed in relief and look at Deidara, Sasori walked up to her and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him "I'll have you soon enough" he smirked.

"Tie them up, I don't want them jumping overboard and set course for Crescent island, we are quite low on supplies" Sasori ordered and let into his own cabin.

Kisame tied the two to the mast and left them there. "Thanks," Tenten said to the blonde.

"It's no problem, I'm sorry you got kidnapped…again because of me" she smiled and sighed. "Ah, Neji is probably pissed" Deidara laughed.

Tenten smiled, "You think its wrong for a princess to like a pirate?" she asked blushing.

Deidara laughed, "Of course not and besides being a pirate is fun and exciting and they're all so handsome" Deidara giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tenten said leaning her head against the mast and looking up at the sky.

"Listen," Deidara said getting serious. "I have a knife hidden away, when we get to Crescent Island I want you to try and get it from my sleeve and we are so out of here" she told her.

"Gaara knows where Sasori is going no doubt and he's coming, not to mention Neji probably wants to kill someone, so we sneak off and wait until Gaara comes" Deidara said to Tenten.

"Got it" Tenten said, she sighed and thought about what would happen. "This just isn't my day" she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Ok well I'm sorry but this is the last chapter I'll have up in the next week because well I got grounded. Yeah, yeah I know get mad I know but sorry it's the way it is!! Well I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you like it and reviews make this one very happy so leave them!!! Well I hope you like it I put some sort of GaaraxSakura-ness in it. Not sure if its fluff but its all you get for now peace!!!!!!**

**Tides of Change!**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura walked up to Gaara's cabin door and began banging on it. "GAARA!!" she yelled trying to get his attention even more.

"What!?" Gaara asked angrily opening the door to be face to face with her.

"I want to help when we get Tenten and that Deidara girl back" she said sternly.

"No," he said simply about to close the door, Sakura grabbed it before he could shut it.

"Listen here you I want to help because I can! She is my best friend I want to do something!" Sakura protested.

Gaara glared at her, "Fine, come in" Gaara says stepping aside to let her into his cabin.

"So what's the plan" she says eagerly sitting in the only empty chair in the room. They all stared at her in questioning looks mixed with a you-better-get-out-off-Gaara's-chair look.

Gaara had this frightening look on his face as if you didn't know what his reaction was going to be. Gaara casually walked over to her and set on hand on the table and the other on the back of the chair she was sitting in and got in her face.

"Listen and listen good, this is **my **ship and this is **my **crew, this," pats the chair and continues "is **my** chair and you follow **my** rules, got it!" Gaara said harshly.

"Excuse me!" Sakura stood and now it was her turn to get in his face. "I am a lady your first instinct should be 'Oh will you have a seat take mine!' my god!! We're you born in a cave!" Sakura yelled and stormed out slamming the door.

"I'll just help Tenten myself" she assured herself and saw that they were only about 20 minutes away from the island. Sakura smirked and ran into the other quarters.

-On the Island-

Deidara and Tenten snuck off the boats and hide behind some barrels on the dock. "Look Gaara's boat is almost here" Deidara said to her, Tenten nodded and looked around.

"Ok the coast is clear" Tenten said as they both got up and ran on the dock towards the town.

"Ok so we should probably hide out until Gaara's ship docks" Deidara said as her and Tenten casually walked down the busy streets. Deidara looked up and sighed, "dang its sunset" she groaned.

"What's so bad about it?" Tenten asked her.

"Well when it get darker it just makes it all the more difficult to navigate out of the docks so I hope Gaara pulls in soon" Deidara informed her.

Tenten nodded and they both sat down so they could see the docks and waited until Gaara's ship finally pulled in. Deidara nodded to Tenten and they both got up and headed hastily towards the ship.

Neji and Gaara hopped onto the dock and looked around, Tenten went breathless, "NEJI!" she yelled running to meet him.

He met her half way and wrapped his arm around her tightly, "I'm so sorry I let you get taken it was my fault" he said not letting go.

"It's all right I'm fine and I'm back" she smiled, never having been this happy in her life. Deidara walked past them and smiled at Gaara.

"Isn't that just adorable" she said sitting on the railing, before jumping back on the ship being greeted by the rest of the crew.

Gaara just stared at the two in their embrace; he thought for a bit and then sighed before leaning against the railing. "We'll this just will make it all the more difficult to ransom her off back to the main land" Gaara said irritated.

"You thought you could escape from us?!" an angry voice came, Neji and Tenten turned to see the blue man with his sword drawn about to swing down.

Then metal clashed with metal and Tenten saw Sakura with a sword in her hands holding off the blue man. She smirked and pushed him back "See Tenten I will never let you down" her smirk turned to a smile as she blocked yet another swing from Kisame.

Gaara stood straight arms still crossed and watched this pink hair princess actually swords fight. He looked intently as Sakura ducked down and swung her foot underneath him, knocking him down and into the water.

Sakura stood upright and turned to them, "You ok Tenten?" Sakura smiled brightly. Tenten ran and hugged her.

"I thought I would never see you again Sakura" she smiled back. Both girls giggled together as Tenten told her what happened on the Akatsuki ship.

Neji walked over to Gaara and smirked, "Seems you underestimated that pinked haired princess" Neji laughed. Gaara looked at him with a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Maybe I have but so what," Gaara said now bored with the conversation.

"Does that change your mind about her?" Neji asked his friend.

Gaara thought for a moment, "No," he answered and started walking towards the town. Neji followed close behind.

"You mean not even a little bit?" he asked teasingly.

"No I still think she is as annoying as ever" Gaara said solemnly continuing his pace. Tenten ran and clung onto Neji's arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly. Neji smiled and looked at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I promise I'll be right back, now you go on the ship and tell Kiba and Naruto, the blonde and brunette I'm always with to make it their top priority to protect you" he promised.

She smiled blushing in the process, "Ok, but hurry back ok" she said caressing her face with her own hand.

Sakura and Gaara rolled their eyes from their opposite sides of the dock. Neji released her and returned to Gaara and they started walking to the town again.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the red head as Tenten made her way back to her. "God he annoys me I can't wait to get back home" Sakura huffed as they got onto the ship.

"I don't want to go back yet" Tenten blushed, Sakura looked at Tenten doubtfully.

"Oh come on Tenten, he's a pirate they are all the same, they woo you and get you to love them and then they have their way with you," Sakura stated as she walked to the stairs and sat on them.

Tenten crossed her arms and glared at Sakura, "I know Neji's not like that" Tenten said positively. "He's nice and kind he may be a pirate but he has a good heart, so don't say things like that when you haven't even talked to him!" she yelled and steamed off.

Sakura blinked and then sighed; "Great I just got my best friend totally pissed at me" Sakura leaned back and looked at the sky. "I know he's just using her though, I don't want her to get hurt" Sakura said thinking aloud.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Neji" a girl smiled and looked down at Sakura, Sakura blinked and looked at the blonde with her hair in a high ponytail.

Sakura sat upright as the girl sat beside her; "Neji is one of the most honest pirates I know" she smiled and looked off into the distance. "I mean if you compare all our best Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba are not even close to comparison on how considerate Neji is about people"

"I mean don't get me wrong all four are great but if I were to say the most considerate it would be Neji even if it doesn't seem like it Neji always looks ahead for what's best" she smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry how terribly rude of me to ramble on without giving my name, Yamanaka Ino" she held out her hand kindly. Sakura took it and shook it slightly before releasing.

"I know this might seem weird but you and that other girl must be really uncomfortable in those dresses, you could borrow some of my and the girls clothes if you wanted seeing as yours are getting dirty as well" Ino smiled.

Sakura blinked and looked down at her dress and sweat dropped, "Well I guess that would be good seeing as it is" Sakura smiled back.

Ino stood up and lent a hand down to Sakura; Sakura took it and stood along with the blonde. "Ok I'll go get your friend and Temari will lead you to our room and help you" she said looking around for Temari.

Ino's eye twitched as she couldn't find the person she was looking for, she smiled at Sakura "excuse me for one second" Ino walked off a bit and took in a big breath.

"TEMARI!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!?!" another angry blonde glared from right beside her.

"Oh there you are would you take Sakura down to change her and the other's clothes are quite dirty" Ino said sweetly. Temari glared at her and then walked over to Sakura.

"Alright shall we?" she asked with a smile. "Sorry about Ino she is quite an annoying busy body" Temari laughed as her and Sakura went into the girl's cabin below deck.

"I thought she was alright" Sakura said to her.

"You say that now cause you just met her" Temari smirked and they both walked into the cabin. Sakura laughed and looked around at all the neat things.

"So um what exactly will I be wearing?" she asked looking at the dresser in the room.

"What we wear silly we don't really have princess clothes lying around her but believe me these are **so** much more comfortable" Temari said emphasizing the so.

"Ok," Sakura said not willing enough to complain, Temari dug through her stuff and handed Sakura short black pants (sort of like Capri's) and white strapless like shirt with a red sash to go around her waist.

Sakura dressed in them and looked at herself, "Well?" she said waiting for Temari's opinion.

Temari nodded and smiled "You look good, I think you should become a pirate yourself" she smiled and leaned on one of the bunks.

Sakura smiled and noticed a long bow and walked over and looked in it, "Oh my god" Sakura said breathless.

Temari went wide eyed and shut the box "Be careful with that! That's Gaara's favorite sword and he would kill me if I let anyone else touch it" she said.

Sakura pouted "Please I'll be super, super careful" she begged getting her puppy pout on. Temari groaned and handed it to her.

"As long as you're careful and we get it back in here before Gaara comes back ok" Temari said sternly. Sakura nodded happily and opened the box and took out the sword and admired it.

Tenten walked in with Ino, "Oh my god!! That sword is gorgeous!!" she yelled joining Sakura in eyeing it. Both Ino and Temari looked at each other and back at the two.

"Weirdo's" Temari said walking out.

"Ok here you go I have just the thing for you" Ino said handing Tenten brown short pants like the ones Sakura had and a dark green tie around shirt with a black sash.

"Oh this is so cool" Tenten smiled and changed.

Ino blinked and looked at them; "I know what you are missing" takes out multiple gold bracelets and hands them to each of them.

"And here you go Sakura" Ino says putting a gold simple necklace on her neck. Sakura smiled at Tenten and Tenten you smiled back.

"You look great" they smiled to each other. Both laughed and hugged, "I'm sorry about what I said about Neji" Sakura said to her.

Tenten smiled, "It's ok, I know you were trying to be a good friend" they both smiled and Tenten looked at Ino. "Can I have one of Neji's swords?" she asked Ino.

"Um sure just go ask Naruto he'll get one for you" she said pointing up towards the deck. They both nodded and ran up to the deck and spotted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!!" Sakura called as they both ran up to him. The blonde boy looked at the two princesses as they ran up to him.

"How can I help you?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Naruto, Tenten and I want to challenge Kiba and you to a duel sword fight" Sakura said smirking at the blonde's reaction.

He raised an eyebrow, "Ok if you say so," he laughed.

"But I need a sword can you get me one of Neji's?" Tenten asked him, Naruto nodded and went into Neji's cabin with was beside Gaara's.

He came out with two swords and Kiba behind him, "Alright we're not going to go easy on you just because your girls though" Kiba said smirking.

"Wouldn't want you too" Sakura said back with a smirk of her own. Naruto tossed Neji's sword over to Tenten who grabbed it skillfully and both nodded to each other.

"Alright Naruto lets put these two girls in their place" Kiba smiled jokingly.

"Ok Tenten I'll take Naruto and you take Kiba" Sakura smiled and Tenten nodded with the orders.

"I'll g-give the s-signal" a dark blue haired girl stuttered staring at Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto smiled to her and brought out his sword as did Kiba. Hinata blushed madly as Naruto said her name. She raised her hand hesitantly and looked at both teams.

"Go!" she said swishing her hand down quickly, signaling them to go.

Sakura charged at Naruto and their blades met with a loud clash, as did Tenten and Kiba's. Naruto noticed something, Sakura's eyes changed from bold and unafraid to fiery with determination to win.

He looked over to Tenten slightly and noticed the same change, "How interesting" Naruto smiled and broke the stand still and swung at her.

"What's so interesting?" Sakura asked blocking all the incoming swings with her own sword.

"You're eyes" Naruto stated.

Sakura was caught off guard by this and stumbled back. Naruto took this opportunity to go at Sakura he slashed down but was met with another sword.

Tenten smirked and pushed Naruto back and hit Sakura, "Snap out of it" she smiled and stopped Kiba's sword before it could get to close. Sakura nodded and her eyes went back to their fiery determination.

Sakura gripped her sword tightly and got her stance back and looked strongly at the smirking Naruto. "I really do you two have eyes that are desired by most" Naruto smiled and their blades met again.

"What makes my eyes so much different then everyone else's?" Sakura asked breaking the stand still once again.

"They are so clear to read your emotions, in my opinions those who show their emotions so vividly in their eyes are the strongest on the inside" Naruto said maneuvering and cutting Sakura's hand slightly.

She looked at it and back at Naruto, she adjusted her hold and made and upward slash making Naruto loose his weapon. Sakura smirked and placed the tip of her sword to his nose.

"I win" she smiled but Kiba knocked hers out of her hand with a kick. Tenten stepped in front of him and blocked the blow and Sakura grabbed her sword again.

Both Sakura and Tenten went at Kiba hacking away, and then everyone went silent.

Kiba froze and Tenten turned around and looked horrified. Sakura hesitantly turned around and saw a totally pissed off Gaara. Everyone was dead still afraid if they moved they would have to face the wrath of Gaara.

Gaara's glare was fixed on one person though, a very unlucky pinked haired princess. Gaara walked up to her still harboring all his hatred for her, he grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her into his cabin throwing his into a chair and slamming the door.

He snatched his sword away from her making her flinch, his glare continued as he put it away in a case. He walked in front of her and just glared at her.

Sakura could feel his hate radiating off of him and it actually made her scared. "Apparently," he finally spoke after the prolonged silence, "you don't get the concept of MY SHIP!" he yelled in her face.

Sakura gulped never having seen someone so angry before, "I'm sorry I was being careful" she mumbled out.

Gaara stared at her, "Do you think just because you're a princess you can do whatever you damn feel like doing?" Gaara said in her face. Sakura shook her head slightly.

"Good, because I'm only going to say this one more time, this is **my** ship and you will follow **my **rules or I will kill you" he said completely serious.

Sakura gulped never having been this scared in her entire life, "Your life" Gaara smirked and held her hand up with his so they could both see them. He tightened his grip immensely and she cringed in pain "Is in **my** hands"

Gaara stood up right and looked down at the scared girl, "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Gaara asked crossing his arms. Sakura shook her head telling him she understood, "That's good now the princess knows her place" Gaara said.

"Now get out" he ordered.

Sakura nodded slowly and got out of the chair she was sitting in and headed to the door. She opens it and Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari all fall in.

"We're you all eaves dropping?" Gaara asked.

"Of course not Gaara" Neji said awkwardly.

"We were ugh…" Temari drew at a blank.

"We all were coming to calm you down!" Tenten smiled saving them.

They all nodded furiously and stood up, Sakura looked at all of them completely relieved with their sudden appearance.

"Don't be so hard on Sakura-chan Gaara we were just having fun and it wasn't ruined at all" Naruto smiled.

"All of you just get out!" Gaara yelled as everybody ran out slamming the door. Gaara glared at nothing "Stupid girl thinks she can come and do as she pleases" Gaara said as he lay on his bed.

"That girl is quite troublesome" Gaara said to himself before dozing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm sorry everyone for the long update!!!! But you know Caroline just keeps me so busy with our constant craziness!!!!! I love that girl!!! Lol I give her my props!!!! She's an awesome writer so check out her wicked stories by Kasumi18!!!! Well here's the next chapter some nice GaaraxSakura fluff!!!!! I hope you enjoy please review!!!!!!!**

**Tides of Fate!**

**Chapter 4 **

"Gaara how long do you think it will take to reach the Caverns" Neji said in a hushed tone. Gaara continued looking out at the sea as he steered the ship, he looked slightly at Neji.

"Soon, but Neji keep an eye on the girl, I don't want her messing this all up" Gaara told him. Neji nodded and sighed,

"When are you going to admit you found of her?" he asked smirking and the now stiff Gaara.

"When are you going to get off that, I hate her and she's annoying, I just want to make sure she doesn't screw everything up" Gaara said facing away from him yet again.

"Sure, whatever you say Gaara, I'll keep and eye on her" Neji said still smirking.

Neji walked down to the deck and looked around for his favorite princess. He saw her over by the edge with Sakura and that Shikamaru guy. Neji walked over and wrapped his arms around Tenten making her blush.

"Hi Neji" Tenten smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Hello and how is my favorite princess today?" he asked.

Tenten smiled more, "Just fine thank you"

"Oh Yes, Sakura Gaara is having me keep a close watch on you, it's cause he loves you" Neji laughed. Neji twitched and turned around and grabbed the eyeglass Gaara just threw at him.

"GAARA!" Neji yelled throwing it back at him.

Sakura and Tenten just looked at each other and then at Shikamaru who was dead asleep. Both girls sweat dropped and sighed "Shikamaru" they both walked off to leave Neji and Gaara yelling and Shikamaru sleeping.

Tenten walked over to the front and Neji went with her. Sakura looked up at Gaara who was now steaming from his argument with Neji. Sakura hesitantly walked up to the steering deck.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked her not even looking at her. Sakura looked away and twiddled with her fingers;

"I really am sorry I didn't mean to make you made or anything" she said weakly.

"DEIDARA!" Gaara called, the blonde jumped up and stood waiting for his orders.

"Take the wheel I'm taking a break" Gaara said before turning to Sakura. Sakura just stared at him as he walked past her before he stopped.

"Well aren't you coming?" he asked a little irritated. Sakura reluctantly followed afraid he was going to yell at her again.

"What are you after?" Gaara turned to her and stared at Sakura right in the eyes.

"I'm not after anything I just know what it's like when people step on your toes about your rules and I'm sorry I did that" Sakura said telling the truth.

Gaara continued to stare at her and then averted his gaze, "Well it doesn't matter anymore ads long as you don't do anything else wrong I won't care"

Sakura smiled, "Really?! Thanks" she blushed and looked to the side.

"What?" Gaara asked noticing her change.

"Um, well I was wondering…" Sakura went redder. "Would you…um…would you duel me in a sword fight?" she said still red.

He looked at her oddly, "You are so strange but whatever you'll lose" Gaara sighed and walked into his cabin and walked back out tossing her a sword.

"Thanks" she said grabbing it in a comfortable position.

"Alright shall we get this over with?" Gaara asked getting his ready and looking intensely at her.

"Um don't we need a starter?" Sakura asked getting into her fighting pose.

"You're not going to have one in a real fight besides I'm warning you I'm a pirate and I don't fight fair" Gaara said smirking.

Sakura smiles back, "That's ok just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't know how to play dirty"

"That's good, but you still don't have a chance" Gaara swung at her and Sakura brought hers up and the metal clashed.

"So you don't suck, well you'll still lose" Gaara said pushing her back and going back after her. Sakura could barely block his sword, Sakura tried to get a better hold on her sword but Gaara knocked it from her hands and placed his at her nose.

Sakura smirked and moved her foot knocking him off balance slightly and grabbed her sword quickly and stood back up just in time to block his attack.

"You're pretty good" Gaara said smirking.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled back trying to keep her balance this time and doing well at countering his attacks.

"But not nearly well enough" Gaara said as he pushed her back and her legs hit the side of the boat and she fell back. Sakura went wide eyed as she fell over the side and towards the water.

Sakura felt a hand wrap around her wrist and hold her and pull her up. She came up to be face to face with Gaara, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Sakura smiles at him and then went wide eyed. "Oh I'm so sorry" Sakura said gulping about the fury she would get from Gaara.

"What?" he asked looking at her, them still standing only mere centimeters away.

"Well you see when I fell I accidentally dropped your sword" Sakura said waiting for him to start yelling. When nothing happened Sakura started to get really creped out.

"That's fine it was Naruto's anyway" Gaara sighed turning to the side and beginning to walk off a bit. Sakura sweat dropped and looked over the edge for any sign of it…none.

"You mean you're just fine with letting your friend's sword sink to the bottom of the ocean?" Sakura asked running in front of him.

"It's not that big of a deal I mean he can always get another one he has like 20 he'll be fine" Gaara said brushing her off.

"But that's mean" Sakura pouted at the fact he was so ok about this. He turned to her and they just stared at each other for a while.

"What?" Sakura asked thinking something was on her face or something.

"It's nothing" Gaara said turning back to his cabin and heading in. Sakura unknowingly followed and entered with him. "What are you doing?" he asked noticing she was with him.

Sakura blushed, "Oh sorry I didn't even realize I was following you I kind of just did, I'll leave, sorry" she said grabbing the door knob.

"You don't have to go I mean Neji is probably flirting with your friend and it might get boring to be with them" Gaara says lying on his bed.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean I guess I kind of would feel like a third wheel but are you sure?" she asked turning to face him.

"I don't care" Gaara says closing his eyes. Sakura sits on the edge of his bed and looks around at all his stuff.

"You have a lot of neat stuff in here you know" Sakura said standing up and looking at everything. Gaara laughed and leaned against the wall watching her.

The door slammed open and Naruto ran in, "Gaara we are approaching a vessel and are about in range to start firing"

Gaara nodded, "I'll be out in a second Naruto get Neji and Kiba ready" he ordered as the blonde nodded and ran out. Sakura blinked and looked at the red head, who grabbed his sword and placed it securely on his belt.

"Sakura, do you want to raid a ship?" Gaara asked smirking.

Sakura twitched, "Do I want to help you steal from innocent people…yeah that's a real thinker" she said sarcastically walking out with him.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it" Gaara smirked.

"You know I do have priorities" Sakura said raising an eyebrow. "Both Tenten and I are highly concerned with the people and they're well being and I nor her will be doing any raiding" Sakura stated crossing her arms.

Tenten runs up with Ino and they are both holding bags of gold and throwing them back on the ship. "Oh my god Sakura being a pirate is SO fun!" Tenten cheered ad her and Ino went back for more.

Sakura sweat dropped and Gaara laughed, "Oh yea some priorities" he finished laughing looking at her.

"Ok you know what just be quiet" Sakura said looking at him with a smirk of her own.

"So come on have you never wanted to be bad once in your life?" Gaara asked her walking ahead.

"Well not really I did always think it would be fun to be a pirate" Sakura said continuing behind him.

"You see and what better opportunity you have then now" Gaara said continued his stroll to the side of the ship.

"But…" Sakura began but couldn't find the words to speak her mind.

"Don't try and find an excuse I promise it will be the most fun thing you ever do" Gaara smirked and tossed her a spare sword he grabbed.

Sakura just stared at it and then looked back up at him. Oh how she really wanted too but knew it was so wrong. Sakura groaned and just stood there "Ok, ok" she gave in and smiled.

"Now shall we?" Gaara said motioning her to go first; she walked past him and jumped on the ship as Gaara followed.

-

"THAT WAS SO AWSOME!!" Sakura cheered as she threw the last bag of gold in the pile and they sailed away from the set ablaze sinking ship.

"I told you, you would love it" Gaara smirked and walked into his cabin followed by the overjoyed Sakura.

"It was so mind boggling I just cant get over it" she smiled and fell on his bed. "Man it was just great" Sakura said happily unable to stop her smiling.

Sakura blinked realizing that she was now staring into Gaara's eyes, who was now on top of her. Sakura blushed a deep red and began to mumble "Um G-Gaara what a-are you doing?"

"Something" Gaara said leaning down their lips brushing slightly, "So why are you so different Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Sakura gulped, "Um I don't know what you mean," she said shakily.

"You know what I'm talking about, why are you so different from any other girl, your classy but also you like to be down to earth" Gaara says staring straight at her.

"I don't know it's just who I am" Sakura shivered as her heart raced and she turned ever redder.

Sakura couldn't control herself anymore she leaned up and met with Gaara's lips in a kiss. Gaara smirked and kissed back slightly biting her bottom lip. Sakura moaned and then she felt Gaara hand between her legs.

Sakura turned to the side breaking the kiss. Gaara looked at her "What's wrong?" he asked, Sakura shook her head and pushed him off lightly and got up.

"I'm sorry…I just cant" Sakura said sadly opening his door and then closing it. Sakura walked to the side of the boat and looked at the darkening sky. Sakura cried slightly and then wiped her face dry.

"Stop Sakura you know that was stupid, your never going to see this guy ever again after we get back so don't even get into it" she hits her herself in the forehead.

"So you and Gaara hm?" Kiba said walking up beside her. Sakura paled and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she tried to lie. Kiba just laughed and leaned on the side.

"Man you crack me up" he smiles and then sighed. "You know Gaara's never liked anyone before, I wouldn't be so hastily pushing this aside" he said looking at her.

"I mean come on after such a fun time you really want to go back to being a boring princess?" he asked yawning.

Sakura thought for awhile, "I don't know, I really do like it here and feel as if I might even belong here but…"

"Don't butt, just follow how you feel and even if it doesn't work then at least you have no regrets right?" Kiba asked smiling.

"I don't know I have to think," Sakura said looking over the edge and then back at him. "So Kiba do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure I guess" he said looking at her waiting for her to ask him.

"Well I was just wondering, you know if you liked anyone like you know on this ship? Or anyone for that matter" Sakura asked him wanting to know.

"Um well yea I do but I'm not going to tell you" he said.

"Oh come on, pleeeeeeease I promise I won't tell" she begged and batted her eyelashes.

Kiba blushes at the thought of the girl he liked "ok but promise you won't tell ok" he said. Sakura nodded furiously and urged him to go on, "it's well you se it's…Ino" Kiba blushed.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Kiba covered her mouth into muffled noise.

"Shhhhh" he hushed her and then removed his hand, "don't say anything, ok" Kiba said and Sakura nodded.

Kiba sighed and walked over towards his cabin when, "OH MY GOD INO KIBA LIKES YOU!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kiba froze and turned around slowly sending Sakura and evil glare, "Uh oh" she smiled and started running.

"I'M GOING TO KIIL YOU!" Kiba yelled chasing her around the ship, Ino walked out and Sakura ran right into her.

"Ouch" Ino rubbed her head and looked at Sakura; Sakura sat up and mimicked her own actions.

"Sorry" Sakura said standing up and helping Ino up. Kiba ran up about to strangle Sakura when he saw Ino, he immediately stopped and turned away trying to get away.

"Ino!" Sakura sings her name, "Guess who likes you!!!" Sakura smiled wildly.

"Um I don't know" Ino smiled back and got up; Kiba froze in his place and looked back at Sakura.

"Well he's on this ship and it's" Kiba covers her mouth before she can finish. Sakura glares and tried to pull him off her mouth.

Gaara walks out and see Kiba's hands covering Sakura mouth, "what are you doing?" he asks hesitantly. Sakura tries to tell him but it only come out in muffled nonsense.

"Nothing, nothing" Kiba smiles nervously; Sakura finally pries his hands off her mouth.

"INO KIBA LIKES YOU!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Ok I finally finished my next chapter!!! I hope you all like it!! It's a pretty rough chapter! Lots of Love, fighting, and then some Lust that leads to some pretty harsh stuff!!! Well, I hope you all like this chapter!!! Please review!! I would appreciate it very much!!!!! Ok peace, please enjoy!!! **

**Tides of Fate! **

**Chapter 5**

Ino stood there as red as a cherry and gulped, "Um really?" she asked embarrassed like crazy.

Kiba stood silent unable to hide the blush that arose to his cheeks, he looked at Sakura who was smiling triumphantly.

"Well, I always thought you were um, well you see I always thought you were a lot better then other girls" Kiba said turning to the side to break eye contact with her.

Ino's blushes deepened as she placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder; "R-Really?" she asked making eye contact.

Kiba gulped and nodded, Ino smiled and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kiba smiled and pretty much fell backwards in his own little Ino world.

Sakura looked down at him, "Well now that that's over I should probably be getting to bed" she smiled and stepped over him heading to the cabin she was sharing with Tenten.

Ino sighed and dragged Kiba to his own cabin and tucked him away in his bed. She walked out and leaned on his door smiling.

"I can't believe he likes me" she said to herself smiling dreamily and headed to her own quarters for the night.

-

Neji walked in and woke Sakura and Tenten up by ringing a loud bell. "Time to wake up ladies" Neji smiled seeing them shoot up.

"What the hell Neji?!" Tenten glared getting up and hitting him hard on the head.

"I'm sorry but its time to get up and you need to be wide awake, we have arrived at Crescent Island" he said patting Tenten's head.

She glared at him and pushed him out, "Dang him and his evilness" she says getting back into bed.

Sakura laughed and got up and got dressed in the clothes Temari was letting her borrow. "Come on just get up Tenten" she said smiling at her unready friend.

"Come on just get up and get dressed" she sighed and walked out leaving a hurrying Tenten to herself. Sakura walked out to see everyone jumping off to the island.

She walked up to the wheel and saw Gaara talking to Neji, "What's going on?" Sakura asked getting both of their attention.

Gaara looked at her and sighed "We have reached Crescent Island and we're heading inland" he said as Neji nodded to his statement.

"But why?" Sakura blinked wanting to know what the heck they were doing here.

Neji left to go on with the others as Gaara and Sakura walked towards the edge Gaara explaining why they were here. "There's a treasure here that I want and it is of great value and I must get it before Sasori can" he finished helping her onto the beach.

"Oh," Sakura smiled and she and Gaara walked behind the rest of them toward the foot of a volcano. Gaara stopped and looked back, towards the ocean.

"Naruto!" Gaara commanded. Naruto nodded and climbed up and tree and looked around for any suspicious acts.

"Gaara! Its Sasori he's here" Naruto said jumping down.

Gaara glared "Ok now were on a time basis we need to get in and find it and get out before Sasori finds that we're here, Temari, Lee, and Hinata I want you to head back to the ship and get it ready to set sail"

The three nodded and ran off in the direction they just came from, "Now come on lets hurry and get off this island" Gaara said as the all proceeded.

The came up to a cave that went into the mountain side and it got pitch black, Naruto and Kiba sparked the torches the brought and the cave was illuminated with light.

"What's that smell?" Tenten asked covering her nose from the disgusting scent.

Sakura smelled it to and held her nose, "It's gross"

"It smells like rotting corpses" Deidara said holding hers as well.

They all stopped and looked up, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the four girls screamed at the top of their lungs and ran forward so fast leaving a dust trail behind them.

"What's the big deal it just a bunch of dead bodies strung from the ceiling and pierced to stay in place" Gaara said shrugging. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto all paled.

"That's just gross" Naruto said gulping. Suddenly the ear shattering screams from the girls came again from ahead.

They all ran and stopped when it dropped down to a cliff. "Tenten!!" Neji called down the only answer they got was more screaming.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!!!" Sakura screamed hitting the thing with the sword she had. It fell to the ground lifeless and the girls all looked at it.

"Is it dead?" Deidara asked poking it with a stick.

"I don't know" Tenten gulped looked closer.

"I think it is Sakura hit it pretty hard" Ino sighed in relief.

Four figures slide down and landed behind them, "AHHHHHHH!!!" they all screamed. Sakura started hitting one viciously "DIE, DIE, DIE!!!" she screamed trying to clobber the being.

"SAKURA!!" Gaara yelled grabbing her hands.

Sakura blinked and realized she knew who it was, "GAARA!!" she screamed gwomping him. "Oh my god Gaara there was this weird slimy thing and it was all EW and it tried to eat us!!!!" she yelled.

Gaara just laid there twitching, in reality he didn't care. The only thing he cared about now was the fact that Sakura…tackled him, how could he have fallen and to her and she wasn't even trying to defeat him.

This pissed Gaara off, much to a point he was about to make Sakura dare I say it…walk the plank.

"Get. Off" Gaara ordered interrupting Sakura's rambling.

Sakura blinked and noticed she did practically attack him, "Sorry" she blushed; Thank god it was dark and went unnoticed.

Sakura stood up and Gaara soon followed, "Ok" Naruto spoke up. "Where exactly are we?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well shouldn't we just try and go on ahead I mean the cave just kind of ended" Tenten said to them.

Neji and Gaara nodded, "She's right lets try and go on from here" Neji said as he began forward. They all continued on until they came into a lit part of the cave.

"There it is Gaara" Neji said pointing up to a alter type rock with something sparkling blue on it.

"Ok just let me get it and we'll head out" Gaara said walking up to it; he grabbed the necklace with the deep blue moon charm and put it in his pocket.

Writing appeared on the alter the necklace was on and said, _Hide Treasure with Treasure_.

Gaara stared at it until it finally clicked in his mind on what it meant, he smirked and turned and walked towards the others.

"Ok let's head back we have to get out before we run into Sasori" Gaara said as they all started walking up a slope towards where they fell down.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and turned her around to face him. Sakura blinked and just stared at him, "What is it Gaara?" she asked sweetly.

Gaara pulled the necklace out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. Sakura looked down a t it and then at him, "You want me to keep it safe?" she blinked and looked at him.

He nodded "Keep it hidden" he slightly smirked. Sakura smiled back and placed it underneath her shirt.

"I promise I will" they stood there for a second before Sakura broke the silence once again. "Well I guess we should start heading back" she smiled now in an awkward silence again.

Gaara kissed her instantly and held her there waiting for a response when she kissed him back lightly. Gaara pushed her against the cavern wall and kissed her harder.

Sakura wove her hands around his neck pushing his lips onto hers with more force wanting more then she was getting. Gaara moved down to her neck getting raced gasps from Sakura.

"GAARA! SAKURA!" the heard the obnoxious blonde yelled through out the cave. Gaara growled slightly and straightened back up, Sakura looked at him blushing madly.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO???" the voice came again.

"Damn Naruto" Gaara cursed and started walking towards the exit with Sakura close behind still blood red.

They all walked out of the cave and into the open air heading towards the beach to get on the ship. They all walked reaching the end of the forest and went wide eyed as they saw a camp set up their ship taken over by none other then Sasori.

Suddenly they were all surrounded and were grabbed and taken into the camp. "This is not good" Kiba said trying to break from his restraints.

Finally the reached the middle of the camp where they saw the rest of their crew tied up. Sasori walked out of the biggest tent followed by Itachi, Sasori held his usual emotionless face until he saw Deidara.

"Why if it isn't my sea flower" he smirked walking up to her.

"Don't even think of touching me" she glared intently.

"Oh but I want to touch you in all ways possible" his smirked grew and he placed his hand on her cheek.

Deidara jerked to the side and he sighed, "Bring Gaara forward!" Sasori ordered. The pirates pulled Gaara up and threw him at Sasori's feet; Sasori's smirk grew "Bowing to me you're too kind"

Gaara glared, "What do you want Sasori?"

"You know what I want" Sasori said returning to his stoic face. "And I know you have it now where is it?!" Sasori glared grabbing Gaara by the hair and forcing him to look at him.

"Now give me the Moon Stone" he said his glare becoming colder by the second.

"I couldn't find it" Gaara lied remaining unable to read.

Sasori punched him in the face and grabbed Sakura, "You tell me or I kill her!" Sasori said taking out his sword and placing it to Sakura's throat.

Gaara growled at Sasori, "Now tell me where you have hidden it" Sasori smirked pushing the blade closer making some blood spill. Sakura winced and tried to break his grasp.

"STOP IT!" Deidara yelled. "She's just a princess she doesn't know anything about the Moon Stone!"

Sasori looked at her and released Sakura and walked up to Deidara, "Alright Gaara since having the Moon Stone is so important, I'll just take a prize myself"

"Alright men get ready we're only staying one night. We're leaving tomorrow and taking my prize with me. Make sure she doesn't get away this time," Sasori ordered as they all started to go back to their tents.

Deidara blinked, "Wait, WHAT?! I'M NOT YOUR PRIZE!!!" she yelled. Sasori looked at her and smirked his oh so sinister smirk.

"Yes you are and I'm going to teach you who your master is" he said turning to Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu. "Watch the prisoners and make sure nothing goes wrong, Kisame take her and restrain her in my tent"

Kisame nodded and grabbed Deidara and pulled her screaming form into the largest tent. Gaara and the rest were tied in wooden cages nears the forest guarded by Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu who was soon to come.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Gaara asked looking at her. She nodded and sat up trying to wriggle free but to no avail.

"But what is he going to do to her? I'm really worried he better not hurt her" Sakura said looking over to the tent she was brought in.

"Gaara you know what he's going to do" Kiba said.

"I know" Gaara said angrily. "I'm going to kill him if he touches my crew that way"

It was getting dark and the Akatsuki lit all the torches around the camp. Sasori walked into his tent to see a very ticked Deidara.

"What's wrong my sweet?" he asked approaching her.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your lover, I want you to go to hell" she glared and tried to get out her binding.

"How sad that you feel that way, but no matter your feelings will soon change when I'm done with you tonight"

Sasori cut the rope tying her to the support of the large tent but leaving her hands tied together. She sat up but Sasori pushed her down onto the padded area she assumed was the bed.

"What are you doing?!" she asked yelling at him.

"I told you, you're learning your place" he said grabbing a small knife and cutting her shirt open.

-

They all sat tied together in the cage when they heard, "AHHHHHH!!!!" it was an ear shattering scream that came from Deidara.

Gaara and Kiba stood up and looked over to the tent enraged. Neji stood up and tried to kick open the cage but he wasn't getting anywhere. "Damn this cage" he glared.

Tenten looked at Sakura, "Hey Sakura can you get a bobby pin out of my hair?"

Sakura nodded and stood up and took the on holding her hair up making it all fall around her face. She handed it to Tenten and Tenten started doing something with it behind her back.

It was an hour later and the whole camp had gone to sleep. Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu even left. Tenten smirked as finally her ropes wore down and fell off her. She stood up and looked at them "alright guys come on we have to get out of here"

Tenten started untying them all, until finally they were all free. "Ok," Gaara spoke quietly, "Neji and I will get Deidara, and I want the rest of you to get the ship ready as fast as possible we have to get out of here"

They all nodded and broke the cages not making any noise and went off to the ship and started getting it ready. Neji and Gaara snuck quietly over to the tent and walked in.

Neji clenched his fist at what he saw; Gaara had the most hateful glare directed at Sasori. Neji kneeled down and grabbed a loose blanket and grabbed Deidara covering her body and they quietly got out.

As they made it back to the ship they immediately shoved off and were out towards the open ocean. Sakura looked at Deidara with tears on her face lightly asleep.

Neji tool her over to her cabin and went in. Sakura looked at Gaara and placed her hand on his shoulder, "How could anyone do that to someone?" she asked as if she herself had been hurt.

"Because he's a sick twisted person and he enjoys every minute of torture and torment that he gives" Gaara said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said leaning on his front hugging him. Gaara just stood there until he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers.

"There's nothing to apologize for it was my fault"

"No she spoke up for my sake and I promise I won't even get in the way again" she assured him.

Gaara nodded and the two stood there together for the rest of the night.

**PLEASE RVEIW!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: OMG I'm getting SO close to finishing this story!!!! TT.TT I'm so sad!!! Oh well all good things must come to an end sometime!!!! Well I hope you all like this chapter please update!! It would make this one oh so happy!!!!!! XD**

"You go in and tell him" Kisame pushed Itachi forward.

"I don't want to die, you go" Itachi glared back at Kisame.

"No, you go" Kisame glared back.

Kisame pushed Itachi into the tent with the sleeping Sasori. Itachi glared back and gulped, "Um, Sasori" he said in a kind of hushed tone.

Sasori's eyes shot open and he looked over at Itachi, "What?" he seethed.

"Well you see, we didn't mean to…" Itachi began but noticed Sasori looking around.

"Where is she?" he glared.

"Well you see Sasori that what I was trying to say, you see last night they…well they escaped" Itachi said backing away.

Sasori twitched and had the most evil aura, "You better have everyone ready to leave by the time I get out" he said sharply.

Itachi ran out and started ordering them all to get packed and ready. Sasori started to get dressed apparent anger on his face.

"Gaara, how dare you take her she is MINE now" Sasori glared at nothing and finished and walked out seeing everything put up.

"Everything is ready for departure we only need your tent" Zetsu said walking beside Sasori towards the ship.

"Then have it done, we are to get off the island and find Gaara as soon as possible he has something of mine and I want it back"

"Of course" Zetsu said dismissing himself and went off to get the others to get his tent down. Sasori stepped onto the ship and waiting impatiently for them to be done.

"All done Sasori" Hiden said coming up to him.

"Then what the HELL are we still doing here?!? Sail off already" Sasori yelled and they took off.

"Sasori how are we supposed to find out where Gaara went?" Kakuzu asked from behind Sasori.

Sasori turned slowly and sent his glare to him, "I don't care how; I don't care what you have to do!" Sasori yelled. "You're GOING to find him or I will KILL you"

Kakuzu gulped and nodded and started working with Zetsu to find out where Gaara could have gone.

Sasori smirked at what just hit, "Kakuzu head towards the Kingdom of the Leaves"

"But why?" Zetsu asked.

"That's where our little friends are headed…they need to return those princesses" Sasori smirk only grew as they headed in that direction.

-

"Kiba where's Deidara?" Naruto asked. Kiba pointed towards the back of the ship where Deidara was looking out over the sea that was rushing beneath her.

"Hey Deidara" Naruto said coming beside her.

She didn't even look up at him when she responded, "Hi, Naruto" she said solemnly. Naruto placed his hand comfortingly on her back and smiled.

"I'm sure everything will be all right" he smiled trying to make her feel better.

"Yea…it will" she said back and returned looking back to the ocean they had passed. Naruto nodded and smiled before he walked away to help with what he could do.

It was around noon now and Sakura saw the still silent Deidara. Sakura walked over and leaned against the edge and looked at Deidara.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled sadly.

"It's no big" she smiled back.

"Yes it is and I'm thankful" Sakura smiled even brighter. "You're a great person"

Deidara laughed and then looked back out at the sea and got a petrified look on her face and she backed up. Sakura turned around and looked back and saw Sasori's ship.

"How on earth could they know where we were?!?!" Sakura went wide eyed.

Sakura ran into Gaara's cabin where he and Kiba were speaking about something.

"Gaara!! It's Sasori they're right behind us!!!" Sakura said pulling him out and pointing out behind them.

Gaara looked down at the trembling Deidara, "Neji" Gaara said turning to him. Neji nodded and went and grabbed Deidara and helped her up.

"Make sure she stays with you and he doesn't find her" Gaara said sternly.

Neji nodded and took Deidara away.

"But Gaara how'd he know where you we're going?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked at her and then realized how Sasori knew, "It's because of you" Gaara said.

"Because…of me?" she blinked very confused at this concept.

"He knows you're a princess and he knows where we're headed because we're taking you back" Gaara said taking his sword out.

Sakura froze at his statement, was he really taking her home? "Oh," Sakura said now way to calm for Gaara to realize something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all" Sakura waved her hands in front of her face and smiled.

"Kiba! Naruto! You know what to do" Gaara said to them. They both nodded and Tenten came out and tossed Sakura a sword.

"I thought you might want to help" he smiled. Sakura smiled back and took it out.

"I'm going to kill him and he's going to wish he never hurt Deidara" Sakura said with a completely serious tone.

Soon enough the giant ship came right along beside theirs. Gaara glared and took out his sword and looked at the others.

Sasori and Itachi were the first one on, "I believe you have something that belongs to me" Sasori smirked an oh so satisfied smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Gaara snapped back.

"You know very well what I'm talking about or more the rather who I'm talking about" Sasori said returning to his stotic face.

"You keep your filthy hands away from her!" Sakura yelled standing beside Gaara with her sword out.

"Ah yes the princess who fell in love with the pirate captain, how cute of you to try and stand up to me" Sasori yawned.

Sakura went red at his statement, while Gaara just stared at her. "Sh-shut up!" Sakura said still red.

"No matter I will get her, even if I have to kill every last one of you" Sasori said as all his other crew members came out and started to attack.

"Don't lose sight of Sasori" Gaara yelled and looked searching for him. "Damn it!" Gaara growled and started to look around.

Sasori slipped past all the others and went down into the dimly lit ship. "Where oh where could me sweet flower be?" Sasori asked himself knowing she wasn't they only one down here.

Just as he had thought about it a sword was placed at his throat. "Well, well Neji I thought it was you protecting my flower for me" Sasori smirked.

"I'm protecting her **from** you" Neji hissed pressing the blade closer.

Sasori started to laugh, "You're so funny Neji, you shouldn't take peoples things and try and keep them away from them" Sasori went serious "it's not a good thing to do at all especially to someone like me"

Sasori punched Neji in the stomach making his lose his stance and Sasori grabbed him by the throat and took his sword. "Don't get in my way again" he glared and stuck the sword through Neji's shoulder.

Neji went wide eyed and coughed up blood and fell to his knees. "I won't let you hurt her anymore" Neji glared up trying to grab Sasori but Sasori kicked him down.

"Shut up scum!" Sasori glared and looked around to see three doors. "Now which one contains my prize?" he asked himself, walking towards the closest one.

Sasori opened it to find its contents to be exactly what he was looking for. Deidara looked up "Ne-" she went wide eyed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NEJI?!?!" she screamed getting up and pushing past him.

She saw Neji on the floor bleeding, "Dei…dara ru…run" he managed out.

"NEJI!!!" Deidara screamed and turned to Sasori. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER!!" she yelled hitting him as hard as she could as tears streamed down her face.

Sasori grabbed her hands and held her there. "Now, now he was getting in my way to you my sweet flower"

Deidara glared, "I HATE YOU!! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!!" Sasori smirked and held her wrists tighter making her wince.

"Sorry to hear that but I love you and you will be mine" he said possessively as he pushed her against the wall.

"YOU DON'T HURT PEOPLE YOU LOVE!!!" she screamed in his face.

This made Sasori stop and he looked at her, "I hate you you've hurt my friends and took away one of the most important things a girl can have and you TOOK it with a smile on your face!! I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DIE!!" she screamed still crying.

Sasori let go, his face completely emotionless. Deidara slide down the wall still crying and looked over at Neji. Sasori leaned down in front of her and was looking at the floor.

Deidara looked at him scared he was going to do something. "I'm…sorry…that I hurt you" he said and got up and went up to the deck.

Deidara just sat there shocked at what just happened but soon snapped out of it and went over to help Neji.

-

Sasori walked up and stood in front of Gaara, "Don't worry Gaara we're leaving"

Gaara glared and held his sword firmly until he saw Sasori serious face; it had so much sorrow on it. Gaara relaxed "Hurry up then" he said.

Sasori turned and walked to his ship and jumped on, "Let's go" he ordered his men who all immediately followed.

Gaara watched as they all sailed off and turned to Sakura, "What the heck happened down there?" he asked. Sakura shrugged and looked around and saw Deidara come up with Neji.

Tenten looked over and went wide eyed, "N-NEJI!!!!!" she screamed and ran over to him. "No please don't die!!" Tenten cried and held him close to her getting his blood all over her clothes.

Tenten pulled out the sword and held her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Please don't die Neji" Tenten cried her tears falling on his face.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose you, I love you so much" she cried holding onto him. Neji opened one of his eyes and looked up at the crying Tenten.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon" he smiled weakly.

Tenten smiled wildly, "Neji I'm so glad you're ok" she cried happily and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he smiled up at her.

Sakura smiled at the two and then looked at Gaara and her spirit dropped. She walked towards the front of the ship and leaned against the railing and she let out a sigh.

"You'll be home in about a day or so" Gaara said from behind her.

Sakura blinked and took it in, "How come so fast" she wondered.

"Because of this" Gaara said grabbing the necklace in his hand. Sakura looked down at it and thought.

"But how?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"It's the moon stone it controls the tides and if I use this we can get you home sooner" Gaara said removing it from her neck and holding it in his closed hand.

"Yeah," Sakura said half heartedly.

"Well you should probably get some rest it's getting late" Gaara said as he noticed the setting sun. Sakura nodded sadly and continued without saying a word to the cabin.

Neji walked up behind Gaara slowly and stood beside him. "You know you should really tell her" Neji said lowly.

"Tell her what" Gaara said looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing…never mind, just forget about it" Neji said letting out a sigh. "I'm going to go to sleep I'm tired from my injury, I'll see you in the morning" he yawned and walked to his cabin.

Gaara sighed and looked out at the sea, "She wants to go home anyway" Gaara said trying to convince himself of this.

He sighed yet again and decided to head in since Kiba was on sailing duty.

-

Gaara came into the cabin Tenten and Sakura were sharing. "Sakura…" Gaara began; Sakura yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, what is it Gaara?" she said looking up at him.

"We're here" he said solemnly.

Sakura went slightly wide eyed; "Oh" she smiled sadly. "Ok I'll get Tenten up and we'll get ready" she said trying to seem ok.

Gaara nodded and left and stood outside the door debating with himself on what to do. Sakura sat upright in her bed and rested her head on her propped up knees and cried.

Gaara looked back at the door hearing the faint sounds and pressed his ear against the door and listened to the sorrow filled noise. Sakura sat up and regained herself and wiped her face of all the tears.

Sakura stood up and got dressed and slightly nudged Tenten, "Tenten wake up we're home" she said quietly.

Tenten yawned and sat up, "What did you say?" she said stretching as she got on her feet.

"We're home" Sakura said again.

It took a moment to register in the brunettes head, "…WHAT!??!!" she screamed.

Sakura took her hands off her ears when she knew Tenten was done screaming. "We're back home come on and get dressed" Sakura said heading towards the door.

"Sakura…" Tenten said now out of bed.

"What?" Sakura looked back at her waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not going back" Tenten stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: OMG it's getting soooo close to the end I'm sorry to say but I'm sure you'll all LOVE this chapter!! There is a big change of heart in one of the characters that will make a lot of people happy!! Well please review I love them!!!! XD Well peace out all!!! I hope you enjoy!!! **

"WH-what?" Sakura stuttered going wide eyed.

"Um, I'm not going to go back home I've decided to stay here with Neji…I love him" Tenten said with a determined look on her face.

Sakura just stared at her, "You can't be serious Tenten, you don't belong here you belong with me in the palace" Sakura said helplessly.

"Sakura please you're my best friend but I'm never going meet someone who could make me as happy as Neji does, please don't let me lose him" Tenten begged Sakura.

Sakura looked at her friend and stayed silent and walked out. Tenten felt horrible and got dressed. Gaara followed Sakura off onto the dock, "Well would about the other girl?"

"She's staying because she wants to be with Neji" Sakura said continuing to walk towards the town.

"Well we're going to be here till tomorrow so we can get supplies, you can convince her to go with you by then" Gaara said.

Sakura nodded sadly, "Yeah I guess your right" she sighed as they continued toward the palace.

"Well looks like we're here" Sakura said smiling slightly. Gaara nodded and looked at her letting out a sigh.

"Well, I guess see you around" he said turning to leave.

"Yeah, I hope to see you soon" Sakura smiled looking back at him.

Gaara turned around and the two just stared at each other for awhile. "Sakura…" Gaara began, looking at her hopeful eyes. "I want to tell you something" Gaara said nervously.

"Yes?" Sakura asked brightening up more wanting him to go on.

"Well I… I really…"

"THAT'S HIM!! HE KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS!!" they heard Sasuke yell and guards surrounded the two.

Gaara reached for his sword but was restrained before her could get a grip on it.

"GAARA!!" Sakura ran towards him but was held back by the many guards.

"Don't worry princess your safe now" one assured her.

"NO!! You don't understand! Leave him alone!" she screamed but was taken away by the guards. One guard kneaded Gaara in the stomach to make him go unconscious.

-

"Sakura! Oh Sakura" Sakura's father ran up hugging her. "Your safe I'm so happy, but what are you wearing?" he laughed looking at her pirate clothes.

"Father I need you to…"

"Hush, hush now" her father laughed.

"Go now get changed you are to meet your new husband to be" he laughed while shooing her away with the maids.

The maids grabbed Sakura before she could do or say anything and dragged her off to her room.

They took off the pirate clothes and began lacing up a corset so tight; Sakura coughed and took in a deep breath. "Um…am I not supposed to be able to breathe?"

"Of course you are dear how would you be able to live" one of the nurses laughed.

"Well then it's too tight" Sakura barely got out.

"Nonsense" another laughed as they began to dress her in the formal dress she was set to wear.

Once they finished they left Sakura to herself in her room. Sakura sighed barely, Sakura held her stomach trying to loosen the thing around her up but to no avail.

Sakura heard the maids coming again and walked out into the hallway to meet them and then she was dragged back down the hallway back into the throne room.

"Sakura, my dear daughter I'm so happy your safe" her father smiled.

Sakura smiled back slightly, "Um father about Gaara-"

"Oh that reminds me your husband to be" the king laughed. "Bring him in, bring him in" he ordered.

Sakura looked over to where her father signaled and there through the doors came Sasuke. Sakura twitched and looked at her father and then at Sasuke and continued this motion until,

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, making her face go red from lack of air.

"That idiot is the one who let Tenten and I get kidnapped!" Sakura glared at her father with her hands on her hips.

"But Sakura he's a fine captain, he's the leader of our fleet" her father laughed smiling.

Sakura got a bored look on her face, "Then we must have a sucky fleet" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke twitched and brushed it off, "Oh but Princess Sakura you seemed to like me before" he smirked.

Sakura stared at him, "Yea that's when I didn't know you were stupid and retarded, it's his fault I got kidnapped in the first place" Sakura said with an agitated tone.

"Come Sakura, Come I know you just need to get you mind off this let us go to the trial now" her father said taking her hand as the two began to walk down the hall with Sasuke following.

They came out onto a balcony that over looked a part of the dock, Sakura looked down and saw the gallows and then saw some soldiers bring Gaara up.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she turned around "What are you doing?!?!" she yelled at her father.

"Well Sakura my dear he kidnapped you and he's a pirate and you know what the punishment for that is" he said looking down as did Sasuke.

Sakura looked over the edge and saw them walk Gaara up to the gallows, "Don't I get like last words or something?" Gaara asked them.

"Ugh sure whatever but make it quick" one said stepping back a little.

Gaara looked up and saw Sakura looking down at him, "Sakura!" Gaara yelled so that she could hear him.

"What?" she yelled back down.

"I never got to finish telling you what I want you to know"

"What is it?" she looked down at him sadly.

"I need to let you know…that I love you!" he yelled and slightly smiled.

Sakura went wide eyed and everyone gasped and turned to her, "I LOVE YOU TOO!!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

Sakura picked up the front of her dress and ran through the doors and down the stairs.

Gaara kicked the guard off the dock and into the water and started running toward the palace door. Sakura came down the stairs and saw Gaara run in "GAARA!" she yelled and ran and helped him with the ropes.

As Sakura got them off she threw them to the floor and fell into Gaara's arms and he held her. "We can't stay here Gaara they'll kill you" she said looking up at him.

"We'll have to get back to the ship" Gaara said grabbing her hand and they headed for the main door.

"SEIZE THEM!!" Sasuke ordered and once again soldiers restrained the two.

The door opened roughly and in walked many soldiers with a familiar looking crew as their prisoners.

"I want them all put to death TONIGHT!!" Sasuke ordered.

"You bastard" Deidara glared and tried to get out of their hold, Tenten stomped on the guard holding her's foot making him let go of her for a second then she did a round house kick nailing him in the face.

"RESTRAIN HER!" Sasuke ordered. Tenten punched another guard in the face as he tried to grab her but was then hit from behind on her neck making her fall unconscious.

"You pirates are always so annoying" Sasuke sighed. "Take the two princesses and the two leaders Gaara and Neji to my quarters and guard them"

"Put the rest in the cells until tonight when we hang them" he ordered and they began taking them to where Sasuke ordered.

Sasuke walked in the front as Gaara, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten were being dragged in the same direction. "Ah we're here" Sasuke smirked holding the door open to his own room.

The guards dragged them in and tied them to four chairs that were inside and lined them up. Sasuke stood in front of them with his hands behind his back "Well, well" he smirked.

"What do you want chicken butt hair?" Neji glared.

"SILENCE YOU FILTH!!" Sasuke yelled punching Neji.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Tenten screamed at Sasuke trying to get out but only got a slap from Sasuke.

"Shut you stupid whore!" Sasuke glared. "Knock them out I don't want them getting away" he ordered as he left the room. As soon as he left the guards hit then in the neck and they all fell unconscious.

-

Gaara opened his eyes seeing him being carried somewhere; he looked over and saw Sakura and the others. Gaara looked up and saw they were at the gallows.

It was pitch black now and only torches lit the way; the guards put them all in rope loops. "Now prepare for you last breathes" Sasuke's voice came.

They all looked at him, "Go to hell" Ino said.

"Man I would rather die to Sasori then this crap head" Kiba laughed as Naruto joined him. Gaara just glared at Sasuke, this time it wouldn't be so easy to escape.

"I've waited along time for this Gaara, and when I'm done here I'll go find Sasori" Sasuke smirked and signaled for the trap doors to be let loose.

The guard threw the switch and nothing happened, "You won't be killing anyone tonight" a voice was heard from above.

Every single person looked up, "S-Sasori!!" Deidara smiled.

"If anyone's going to die," Sasori smirked from the palace balcony. "It's going to be you"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: The final chapter for this oh so piraty story!! Well anyway I hope you all have enjoyed this story I sure enjoyed writing it for all of you and please review!!! It would make this one very happy!!! You don't even know lol well again just for those people . . . I know Deidara is a guy but it will always be a girl in my stories!! OK?!? Got it?? Good! I'm in denial so XP!! Again REVIEW!!!!!**

**Tides of Fate!**

**Chapter 8**

"Well this is perfect now I have you both here and can save some time" Sasuke smirked and drew his sword.

Sasori smirked and laughed slightly, "You make me laugh Uchiha, thinking you could defeat me with your mediocre skills"

"I'll show you what my skills can do!" Sasuke yelled, only earning another laugh from Sasori.

"You're too much for me Uchiha, but I'm afraid your silly antics are going to end tonight because you did the one thing NONE will get away with" Sasori smirked evilly.

Sasuke gulped and looked around for a way out. "KILL ALL THE GUARDS BUT LEAVE THE UCHIHA, he's mine" Sasori ordered smirking and jumped down as all his crew took on all the guards.

Sasori stood in front of Sasuke and pulled out his sword, "It's time to die Uchiha Sasuke"

"I won't die to you, it will be you who dies" Sasuke said almost a little confidently. Sasori rolled his eyes and swung down meeting Sasuke's sword and pushing down hard.

"You can't withstand my strength you sad excuse of existence" Sasori glared.

Sasori pushed Sasuke back and was about to send in for the kill when, Sasuke pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Sasori froze and glared at Sasuke; Deidara let out a hardly noticeable gasp and gulped.

Sasori looked at her slightly past Sasuke and then returned his gaze back to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and moved the gun and pointed it at Deidara, Sasori went wide eyed.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he yelled.

Sasuke smirked and cocked the gun, "It will be so much fun to see you enraged for the first time Sasori" Sasuke laughed.

Sasori's glare intensified and his grip tightened, he was infuriated with himself. Sasori looked at Gaara and died a little on the inside, Sasori swung up and cut the ropes holding Gaara down and Gaara punched Sasuke in the face.

Sasori stood up straight and looked at Gaara, ". . . thanks" he forced out.

Gaara smirked and stood up straight as well. He glanced at Sasori, "The thanks should go to you" he said giving a look of gratitude to him.

"Now out of my way!" Sasori said pushing Gaara slightly and going after Sasuke who was trying to escape. "You stupid Uchiha how dare you! How dare you attempt to kill her" he seethed swinging down Sasuke barely blocking it.

Gaara glared slightly he wanted to be the one to kill Sasuke. But interrupting an enraged Sasori would only complicate things. He untied the rest of them who started helping with the others as Sakura and Deidara stood by Gaara.

"Gaara." Deidara trailed off staring at the back of their savior. Sakura looked at the scared blonde she was obviously worried about Sasori.

Sakura frowned and looked up seeing archers on the balcony. "Look out!" she yelled to them all. They all saw the archers and jumped off into the water as they let go of the arrows. Sasori had looked up to see them and went wide eyed feeling cold metal run right through him.

Gaara pushed both Sakura and Deidara off into the dark water and took out his sword deflecting the arrows at him and Sasori. Sasori glared at Sasuke and winced as he pulled out the sword. Shoving it right into Sasuke causing him to fall into the water and sink to the bottom.

Sasori feel onto his knees trying to keep consciousness and holding a hand to stop the blood from flowing out. Three by the three all the archers were taken out by arrows as well. Shikamaru sighed and tossed the used bow down looking at the two red heads. "Making me do stuff, I already don't like you guys" he smiled lazily.

Sasori fell down unable to stay awake anymore making Gaara freeze. They other had pulled themselves out of the water and looked at the two. Sakura stared sadly from her spot beside Gaara. Deidara bent down more water streaming onto her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't die please. . ." she said quietly placing a hand on the dark spot on his back and feeling the sticky blood. "DON'T DIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone cringe from pain of their own feeling her own remorse. Hinata stepped forward and pulled Deidara up. "NO! LEAVE ME HERE!" she yelled being forcibly lead away by Neji and Naruto.

-

Sakura sat in her room staring at the diamond crown on her dresser. Her father had died two days ago in the attack that had saved her life and now she was queen. The third day she was ruler over her land; she stood up and opened her door looking out into the hallway only seeing Neji walking and reading a book.

"Oi, Sakura" he said smiling a bit before continuing past her room. She sighed and came out closing the door silently behind her. Sakura yawned and walked in the opposite direction. She went out onto a balcony over looking the sea where she saw Deidara on the ledge just staring out at the ocean.

"So I hear you guys are all leaving today" Sakura spoke up getting the blonde's attention. She nodded and looked back out at the clear blue. "I think that the doctors are done. I'm sure that you can go visit him" she smiled walking beside her.

"What makes you think I want to see him" Deidara looked off to the side not wanting to look at the pink haired princess. Sakura let out a small laugh,

"If you don't want to then I'll just go tell them to lock his door so he doesn't get and unwelcome visitors" Sakura yawned turning around and placing her hands behind her head and looking for a reaction.

Deidara quickly jumped down and ran down the hallway. Sakura sighed smiling. "You realize what you're doing don't you?" Gaara's voice came from the door way.

Sakura nodded paying no heed to him. "Of course I know a lot more then you think I do _Captain_ Gaara" she smiled and turned to the water. Gaara sighed shaking his head and walked beside her.

"You and your smarty little mouth" he smirked making her smile all the more.

"Maybe I like being smarty to you?" she rose a slender eyebrow leaning in a little closer to him.

"Really now? That's good I wouldn't like anyone who was to giving, I like to take it slow" he laughed leaning a bit down to her. Only able to see each others eyes and feeling each others breathe against their faces.

"Would if I never give into you?" she taunted wanted so bad to just lean in a bit more.

"I doubt you could"

"Probably not" she laughed and pulled him to her and pressing her lips against his.

-

Deidara slowed to a stop when she found the door she was searching for. She reached for the door knob and hesitated when her hand touched it. She gulped and bit her bottom lip taking in a deep breath contemplating what to do.

"Go in" she whispered to herself. "Just do it" she urged herself on again. Taking a final looked at the door she pushed it open slowly and looked in. The only inhabitant happened to be sleeping in the bed over to the right.

Deidara shut the door quietly behind her and walked over to the large bed. As she made it to the side and looked down at the wrapped up Sasori she raised a hand and placed it over her heart. It hurt to be near him, but it hurt to be away after what he had done for her. For all of them.

She fell to her knees and stared down at his face and then to his bandages covering his entire chest area. She reached toward his hand and stopped before touching it. The hand was drawn back and she began crying on the bed.

What he had done to her was engraved into her mind and no matter what she told herself nothing seemed to ease the pain. How could you possibly hate someone so much and then have the ability to love them? She felt a hand enclose around her own and looked up alarmed.

She saw his hand holding hers tightly and moved to look at his face that was staring at the ceiling. "I don't want you near me if all it brings is pain. . ." he said quietly. "I'm sorry" he whispered closing his eyes.

Deidara sniffed and rubbed her tears away on her sleeve and looked at his face almost scared of what would happen if she tried to stand. She stood slowly and he half expected her to let go.

His eyes shot open when he felt her lips on his and her hand still holding his tightly. Wet drops hit his face and she pulled away looking down at him with tear stained cheeks. "Sorry" she said wiping them yet again and getting the ones off his face. "I'm just so happy you're alright" she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming to my rescue" she took his hand with both of her own. "I thought you were going to die . . ." she said her voice cracking about to break down any second. She pulled it up and placed her forehead on his hand crying.

"I was so scared" she sobbed. "I thought you were going to die because of me and I . . . I didn't want to lose you" hers sobs became louder and he looked off to the side averting his gaze from her.

"Please don't ever do that again" her sobbing turned only into small hicks. He looked over at her and wondered what she was talking about. "Please don't ever scare me like that anymore" she looked him dead in the eyes.

She moved her free hand over his chest and looked at where the wound was. "Don't make me sad" she told him with tears brimming her eyes. All he could do was nod. Unable to find words to suffice a good enough answer.

-

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto wave jumping onto the ship. Sakura waved back at him and watched Hinata, Temari, and the rest of the crew with the exception of Neji, Kiba, Ino, and Gaara.

"Bye Sakura it was nice pirating with you" Ino smiled hugging her. "Good luck ruling!" she smiled dragging a waving Kiba behind her.

Tenten came up with a bag and smiled at Sakura. "I guess we go our separate ways" Sakura smiled back sadly. Tenten nodded looking at Neji.

Neji smiled at Sakura, "It was nice kidnapping you," he laughed. "We will be sure and come back to visit" he told her.

"Of course you're my best friend I would never leave forever" Tenten was sniffing and keeping herself from crying. Neji and Tenten went onto the ship and they all looked over to the other one setting sail.

"Oi! Gaara don't be an idiot this country needs a king like you! Don't leave your woman behind to rule all by herself!" Sasori called waving at them.

"Bye Sakura! Bye Gaara! You two become little love birds alright!" Deidara called from his side. Gaara was pale and bright red on his cheeks. Sakura waved after them laughing at what they had said.

She turned to Gaara and smiled up at him. "Don't mind them," she laughed. She turned a little red; "I'm glad I got to meet you Gaara, I won't ever forget you" she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

He nodded and smiled a bit back at her. "I won't forget you either, this is where we part" he said sadly. He took her hand and pulled her to him kissing her deeply.

He let go and jumped on board and waved to her. She waved back blushing and watched as it started off from the docks. She sighed and turned around heading back up to her now almost empty palace.

She started up the stairs and down the hallway to her room where she saw the tiara sitting on her dresser. She stood in front of the mirror and looked down at it. She picked it up and set it comfortably on her head. Sakura looked at her reflection and gave a small smile to herself, like a reassurance.

"Well I better go get used to sitting on that throne" she sighed placing her hands on her hips. "I'm off!" she said loudly pumping a fist in the air. She walked back out and down another hallway to the throne room.

Walking in Sakura sighed hating the feeling of being alone in the palace only accompanied by guards. "I dunno, you think I'd be able to pull this off?" a voice came from the throne. Sakura looked up and went wide eyed.

There Gaara sat with the king's crown on. He straightened up and stood up looking down at her. "A queen should never not have a king" he smirked to her.

Sakura felt tears form in her eyes and ran up and hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "I just couldn't leave you" he whispered to her.

Sakura just tried to hold him closer not even shoeing half of her happiness that he was here. "What made you come back?" she asked looking up at him.

"I told you already" he laughed and wiped away a stray tear. "I couldn't bear to leave you. So I came back and seeing as you won't come with me. I'll just stay with you" he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you so much" she whispered.

"Not nearly as much as I love you" he smirked and kissed her again.

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! REVIEW XD THANK YOU!!!!**


End file.
